


Brush Your Teeth

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gavin hates morning breath, M/M, Morning Kisses, Valentine's Day, but he endures it for Michael, but it doesn't change anything really, lil bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: A little morning moment between two big scary gang members on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and i wrote it in about twenty minutes. enjoy, my friends.

Gavin bounded down the hall Valentine's Day morning, swinging Michael's door open on silent hinges and peeking in at the still snoozing demolitionist. He tip toed in quietly, the smell of breakfast wafting in behind him and mingling with the smell of fresh roses in his hand. The room was meticulously cleaned and there was no danger of knocking into anything, a far cry from Gavin's own room, but the different layout disoriented him still.

Michael snorted in his sleep, nose wrinkling as he rolled over. Gavin froze, a foot from the bed as he watched the red head resettle. As soon as he was sure he wouldn't wake up, the brit placed the roses on the other side of Michael's large bed. He followed a second later, pouncing onto the bed and straddling the red head. Michael's hand shot out and under the other pillow for what was no doubt a gun, freezing when Gavin pressed a kiss to his lips.

He melted back into the bed, arms looping around Gavin's neck as they kissed. It was lazy and slow and Gavin didn't at all enjoy Michael's morning breath but it was perfect.

"You're an idiot," Michael grumbled when they pulled away, voice scratchy and lips brushing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Micoo," Gavin purred, nuzzling the man's cheek.

"You're a fuckin idiot," Michael repeated, but he was trailing kisses down the hacker's neck, nuzzling the hollow of his throat. Michael's way of silently saying 'I love you'.

"I love you, too, Michael."

Michael hummed, seemingly appeased by Gavin's understand, before lifting his head for another kiss. Gavin moved away, knowing the food was going cold.

"I made you breakfast," Gavin exclaimed proudly, showing off the flour still dusting his hair (because of course Ryan thought that'd be hilarious).

"I see breakfast right here," Michael growled in reply, pulling Gavin's lanky form against him for emphasis.

Gavin wiggled away, grin on his face. "It'll get cold, Michael! I put so much effort into it for you!"

Michael sighed dramatically, making a childish kissy face at Gavin.

"Not until you brush your teeth," the brit said firmly, nose wrinkling. "Your morning breath is bloody awful."

Before Michael could reply, Gavin was out of the bed and slipping back down the hall. The red head's indignant shouts followed after him, but his giggling drowned it out.


End file.
